


самая яркая сверхновая

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: порнодраббл.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 7





	самая яркая сверхновая

уён чувствует себя как перед операцией или родами, за той лишь разницей, что его не разрывает от боли. сердце стучит в ушах, дышать носом не получается вообще, очень хочется плакать и быть не здесь. уён прямо тут и прямо сейчас сдохнет от смущения, и ничего они с этим не сделают.

сан помогает удобно устроить подушку-валик под поясницей, ёсан держит за руку и гладит по волосам, второе кажется даже неосознанно. уён не знает, от чего ему хуже.

– мы можем прекратить прямо сейчас, если ты хочешь, – говорит сан. и, главное бедро уёна успокаивающе наглаживает с внутренней, сука, стороны.

уён смотрит на его полную боевую готовность скептически. прекратить, ага, как же. 

– нет уж, – качает он головой, – мы все к этому готовились.

оба черта улыбаются мягко, один целует в колено, другой в складку меж бровей, и уёну хочется с визгом психануть и послать всех нахер. они и без него прекрасно справятся, а у уёна тонкая душевная организация вопиюще не готова.

сан идёт лёгкими поцелуями вверх, кусает, скотина, чуть ниже натянутых сухожилий. уён вскрикивает коротко, ёсан тут же коротко целует его в губы. демоны. как есть демоны. и когда только уён обоим душу продал?

уён пропускает щелчок крышки лубриканта, ёсану вздумалось потерзать его губы, но пропустить ласково оглаживающие анус пальцы нереально. лубрикант прохладный, но это только придаёт пикантности. 

сан вводит легко первый палец, хмыкает, добавляет ещё один. уён его сейчас лягнёт, без шуток. они в_с_е готовились, чего ещё можно было ожидать.

Это не первый их секс с проникновением с уёном в принимающей позиции, но первый т_а_к_о_й, и немножко сильно хочется расщепиться на атомы и не быть. ёсан мягко гладит его везде где дотянется, сан умело растягивает, добавив уже третий палец. кто из них начинает ему надрачивать, уён не уверен, он прячет лицо в подушке и не планирует показываться как минимум до второго пришествия. 

– я- я могу?.. – сан дышит тяжело, уён чувствует, как его потряхивает.

сан может и не спрашивать, прямо сейчас он может делать вообще что угодно, хоть жрать уёна живьём. но уён боится, что голос его подведёт так что только кивает на вопрос. 

на сколько пальцев себя не растягивай, но к ощущению распирающей головки ничем не подготовиться. уён чувствует, как сводит челюсть, так он её стискивает, мысленным усилием заставляет себя дышать. дело не в том, что ему больно – ему нет – просто каждый раз, как кто-то из этой парочки в него входит, уён словно... теряет себя? ему сложно объяснить, но это похоже на прогулку до звёзд и обратно на космических скоростях и без защитного скафандра. 

кажется, он никогда не привыкнет.

– эй, – ёсан задевает губами мочку уха, когда шепчет, – повернись к нам.

если в раю змей-искуситель так же соблазнял еву отведать запретный плод, то уён не удивлён, что та не устояла.

уён поворачивается к ёсану, но ёсан указывает на сана, а сан. господи. уёна от одного взгляда на него сводит всего.

у сана глаза закрыты, он дышит шумно, грудь вздымается глубокими вздохами. но самое страшное – то, что читается в выражении лица, в изгибе бровей и губ, в том, как трепетно сан держит уёна за бёдра, как неторопливо двигается.

так нельзя.

просто нельзя.

ёсан утягивает уёна в долгий поцелуй, вновь накрывает его член, надрачивая. 

на самом деле, уён бы остался здесь, в звёздах, растворился бы в бескрайнем космосе без остатка 

– готов? – улыбается ёсан в губы. всё ещё самый прекрасный натаниэль, всё ещё человек, ради которого не жалко быть изгнанным из рая.

уён мычит в ответ согласно. он всю свою говорливость в такие моменты теряет.

\- сани? 

сан вдыхает глубоко, выдыхает медленно, и останавливается. его пальцы на бёдрах уёна сжимаются чуть сильнее (о это блядская мысль, что хотелось бы отпечатки пальцев синяками на память), но сан улыбается, когда ёсан целует его в уголок губ.

ёсан седлает уёна, фыркает незло, задницей почувствовав, как поджался живот уёна.

– расслабься, – ведёт руками от своих ног по животу уёна вверх, по рёбрам, к груди и дальше к плечам. наклоняется ниже, кусает уёна за подбородок, зализывая тут же. 

ёсан касается члена мягко, проводит пальцами несколько раз по стволу и направляет в себя. 

у уёна перед глазами разворачиваются и сворачиваются галактики.

ёсан насаживается на член до основания, дышит уёну в губы, и это самое сладкое, что может быть в этом мире. 

– вот видишь, всё хорошо.

уён смаргивает выступившие слёзы, фокусируется на сане, целующем ёсана в плечо. они встречаются взглядами, уён ухмыляется как может нагло. сан зеркалит ухмылку и

сволочь 

толкается

вперёд

звёздные системы перед глазами уёна приходят в движение.

они с ёсаном, кажется, стонут в унисон. ёсан падает уёну на грудь, уён его обнимает рефлекторно. голос не слушается совершенно, уён уже не отдаёт себе отчёт как и насколько громко стонет – слишком много всего для одного маленького него, не вынести. 

или уёну так кажется, пока ёсан не начинает вскидывает бёдра в своём темпе. вот теперь всё, можно прощаться с рассудком, и тем, что эта пара дьяволов оставила от его души окончательно. 

уёна рвёт на части разница в их ритмах, он и не думал, что от этого может быть настолько хорошо.

кажется, сегодня взорвётся его самая яркая сверхновая.


End file.
